logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lumogo
This is my 'talk page'. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes or the signature button. Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Category:Defunct! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 17:29, June 9, 2012 Category:Production overuse Video game developers and TV channels are not production companies. Don't be so eager to add Category:Production to the Warner related articles. Digifiend 18:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Years are mandatory on articles Don't delete years from articles as you did on Border. Also, the ITV companies shouldn't have the ITV name as part of the page title, as they never actually used such a brand on air. The current corporate logos are in fact very rarely used, and anyone looking for them would probably be searching using the original names. Digifiend 00:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Gallery tags Please use the standard image formatting , and not the gallery tags for single images. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 18:12, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Dashes and hyphens Please don't edit just to change – into -. – is technically correct, so they'll just end up getting reverted by User:Dell9300 who seems to be obsessive about it. There's no policy about which line to use, so leave them alone. Re: Sorry Thank you for apologising, and I'm sorry for being a little harsh (I was a little stressed and annoyed at the time). —Dell9300 (talk) 13:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for improving on my profile page and the help with replacing images, greatly appreciated. --'Logofanatic' 00:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Vivara Please don't create article without logos, as that defeats the whole point of Logopedia. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:13, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Are you still listening? We're different from the Dream Logos Wiki, so please, stop it. --'Bloonstdfan360' / talk / 03:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::As I've said, when creating an article at least add a logo, unlike what you did with York City Council. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 18:55, July 31, 2013 (UTC) UCI Cinemas I know you did it before me, but I've already made a UCI Cinemas page. Although, it is good to know that you saw those logos I uploaded. Boushenheiser (talk) 18:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) 'GO to LogoLine NOW!' I started a new wiki called LogoLine. Please check it out! Tariqmudallal (talk) 01:08, August 21, 2013 (UTC) OK!!! I asked VSTF to block AxG off of Logopedia for life. I'm Sorry!!! That's it Im sorry but The thing is AxG edited some of my posts wich was real and one post about checkers so wanna be friends or not like me? Said sorry to AxG and who did you report on me? Too make you chage your mind I said sorry to AxG but who did you report on me! Uploads As you wanted to know, makes you upload 9 image files or less. I would say using that to do that. I use it a lot of times. It's up to you if you want to use it. (talk) ( ) 19:13, October 20, 2014 (UTC) I wanna ask you something... where did you find this Ratpac logo with the text? What movie did you get it from? Samuel0123 (talk) 23:57, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stop Editing! ok, will you stop editing my pages, you are driving me in touble. you are blocked for infinite. No, i'm not blocked, and i won't stop editing until you stop trolling everyone. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 21:58, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Stop editing my talk page. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 22:00, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :I would say that he's vague on that. You are free to edit and he will not be. Let's hope someone blocks Arik because he doesn't deserve to be here nor closing logo group.--Muzzarino 23:50, February 28, 2016 (UTC) That is it, you are blocked! you are blocked for 1,000,000,000 years. i am arik hartnett, you are dead. bye bye. Ding-dong, you're wrong! [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 22:06, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Editing is NOT going to work! if you keep editing, tou will be blocked! understand? Flagpedia I created a new wiki! Come to see this wiki!http://www.flagpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Flagpedia Dan Oregon (talk) 13:48, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I'm new here Hello. I created the Good Morning Britain page, but I do not know how to add logos to it. Please do not delete it! I've contacted an admin - asking for help. I hope you understand. I didn't mean to annoy you. Vaughanmoore (talk) 23:50, March 20, 2016 (UTC) OK, I see. Thanks! - Is it OK to recreate the page now? I'll add the logo to it. Vaughanmoore (talk) 00:02, March 21, 2016 (UTC) We're going back to non-fanfiction It's finally came to the point where there's no more Raycinfer on Logopedia as he's been the repeated offender. He can no longer join Logopedia with any account now and any more socks by him will be taken out.Muzzarino 20:45, April 19, 2016 (UTC) About RTP2 It didn't change its logo. I check out its page everytime, just to check if the logo has been changed... and it didn't, yet. Dan9122 (talk) 11:35, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Dream Logo World Create your dream logo here: http://logosfanmade.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_Logo_World_Wikia Dan9122 (talk) 18:26, April 26, 2016 (UTC) You double crosser! - SmashupMashups to Lumogo about the article, Category:Paramount Pictures Advisory Stop calling me and Dan "twat". Neilman102 (talk) 18:23, June 26, 2016 (UTC) What I'm a logo enthusiast (not much). You must do what I say (but no). Neilman102 (talk) 19:40, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks I was about to go restore my blanked out talk page when I saw that you'd beaten me to it - so thanks for that. Well You forgot the specify the reasons of why Pinkeye2016 should be blocked. --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 15:43, August 21, 2016 (UTC) STS/Other Yes, I approve this. Itogi (talk) 20:33, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Small help with NTV's Реклама idents This compilation will provide almost all idents from 1993 to 2000. P.S. I can't help you with the creation of that page beacause I can't use my computer right now. Itogi (talk) 18:26, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Can you help me? ZWTV reported me on User Reports page because I reverted his edits with fake logos and information and claimed that I'm using SaltCover5's as a sockpuppet account. Can you report his actions to admins? Itogi (talk) 20:07, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. Itogi (talk) 07:32, April 30, 2017 (UTC) SPTV situation Oh, ok. Forgive me for finding the name change information false. Itogi (talk) 16:29, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Lumogo what fake information i posted? Cauan Schmidt 2 (talk) 16:21, May 28, 2017 (UTC) EvanpF1 unmoderated on another wiki. Could you ask the administrator who is also one in the CLG Wikia to ban EvanpF1 from that wiki since he's now banned from this wiki? He's doing the same thing as he did here before and I want that problem to go away.--Muzzarino 22:17, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Banned From LFP... I Plagiarized A Little Bit, But I Think Somebody blocked Me for an indefinite amount of time on that wiki. Also, I'm Blocked On Dream Logos Wikia. :( History of pages Hello. There is no need to delete a page just because it was vandalized. Check their history and revert it to the correct revision. --[[User:VegaDark|'Vega']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Dark']] 00:50, August 11, 2017 (UTC)